


Three Things About James Wilson

by MistressKat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things About James Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiltfriction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiltfriction).



> Answer to the "_Name a character and I'll tell you three (or more) facts about them, from my own personal pseudo-canon_" meme.

**1.** Wilson once signed up for _Médecins Sans Frontières_. He even got as far as driving to New York for an interview at the recruitment office. The woman Wilson spoke with was younger than him, and clearly thrilled to have such an experienced doctor interested in their work. It was going so well too; yes Wilson was aware of and prepared for the hard conditions; yes he could definitely afford the time off from his job, perhaps even permanently; and he certainly had passed the psych evaluation with flying colours. He was excited; he was really going to do this; he wanted to help, to give something back, to—

Then she asked if he realised that many of the countries MSF operated in had extremely unstable political situations, including outright civil wars; that there was every chance that once out in the field he may never come back. Did Dr. Wilson have any dependents? Was there anyone who would find it difficult to – how should she put this? – to cope if something were to happen to him?

She had taken one look at his face and suggested that perhaps he wanted to take a few days to think about it and please give her a call later, they would be happy to have him, anytime.

Wilson drove back home and didn’t talk to House for a week. Three months later he married Julie.

 

***

 

**2.** After his last divorce, when it became clear that the American dream of white picket fences and apple pies just wasn’t going to happen for him, Wilson went and got a vasectomy. His brother was continuing the family name, nieces and nephews clinging to Uncle-Jimmy’s legs whenever he visits, and that’s enough, that’s about all he could handle really.

 

***

 

**3.** Wilson is really good in bed. I mean really, _really_ good. He’ll make sure you come at least twice before even getting out of your clothes and is willing to try anything once. He has also slept with almost as many men as women. House knows this, and Wilson knows that he knows. After all, it’s not like he’s been that discreet about it lately, though House still hasn’t said anything. Wilson is pretty sure there’s a limit to how far he can push things, but it just hasn’t been reached yet. All it means is that the next time he will be even _less_ subtle.

 


End file.
